Programmable plugs are known for the selective interconnection of electrical terminals of a terminal array to provide an intended interconnection pattern. Often such plugs are in the form of a dual-in-line package which is insertable into a dual-in-line socket or printed circuit solder pads provided on a circuit board. A dual-in-line programmable plug is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,793, assigned to the assignee of this invention, in which preformed jumper connections can be mounted in associated slots of the plug body for selective interconnection of the terminal pins, and to provide corresponding electrical interconnection of socket contacts of a dual-in-line terminal array into which the plug is inserted. The slots are arranged in a rectangular grid between the terminals, and interconnection is via the preformed jumper connections which are fitted into the slots to provide the intended interconnect pattern. A dual-in-line programmable plug is also known in which adjacent pins and opposing pins are all initially interconnected, with an intended interconnect pattern being provided by selective removal of sections between adjacent and opposing pins.
These known types of programmable plugs are limited to electrical connection in a rectangular pattern between adjacent pins and opposing pins, and do not provide means by which interconnecting paths can cross one another. Crossed wire paths are generally provided in programmable plugs of prior configuration by hand wiring, which is both expensive and time-consuming. The hand wiring of a plug can take a matter of minutes for an operator to perform.